glitter on my eyes
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: One big room, full of bad bitches.


For Sonya.

**glitter on my eyes**

—**Sakura's Voicemail**

"Ladies, I propose we spend Christmas with each other, this year. Doesn't that sound just amazing? I think it sounds super fantabulous. It just came to me – like, I was in my kitchen, fixing myself a nice bowl of cereal while my brain was wandering off and thinking what I should wear to my Christmas dinner-date that I was not having because my dearest boyfriend is being a hissy douche bag – sorry, Karin, he totally is – and then I was like: wait a minute! I don't _have_ to go anywhere with Sasuke the Douche Bag! I can just hang out with my wifey, my sister, my daughter and my concubine!

"So, I propose we cook – okay, that was totally a 'we' meant for Ino, Karin and Hinata; Tenten, let's admit it, we suck in the kitchen – amazing meals, bake cakes and run off to the market and buy as much alcohol as we possibly can? And presents, those too. Eff-why-eye, I still want those sexy leather boots we saw. Sasuke doesn't want to get them for me, and it's actually the reason why he's sleeping at Naruto's and not in my sexy bed, with me.

"But anyway. Really. Let's hook up and have some fuuuuun."

.

.

.

—**Fothermuckers**

Karin walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen, sliding up on the counter once she got there. And then she stared at her mother frantically moving about, grabbing trays – mixing stuff – washing stuff – and just about everything else. Karin raised an eyebrow and blinked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I'm going to Ino's house, tonight."

Mikoto froze.

Karin blinked.

"What?"

"I'm going to Ino's house, tonight."

Mikoto swatted her blue-black bangs out of her face and stared at her daughter with blank black eyes. Did she really hear correctly? Her ears weren't, you know, deceiving her? Not one bit? At all? Did Karin really say she was going to Ino's house for the night? On Christmas Eve? Really?

She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to comprehend."

Karin sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Mother, I am going to Ino's house for the night, have dinner and hang out."

"Karin, it's _Christmas Eve_! It's family time!"

"But Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata _are_ family! I'll spend the entire day with you tomorrow!"

"You're leaving me with your father. And your brothers."

"…Yes."

Mikoto stared.

Karin blinked.

"I got Jesus on my necklaces."

And with that, Karin flailed out of the kitchen and out the door.

.

.

.

—**Dollar Sign**

"So, I totally did something stupid today," Sakura said, as she tucked some of her pink hair behind her ear. Her eyes were scanning the endless rows of chips and dips. Ew, they had onion-flavored dips. Just, ew. "Okay, so, you know how Sasuke has that little bar-cart-thing in the pantry? The one with all the bottles of rum I am not allowed to touch unless it's with him or for him?"

Tenten grabbed three bags of chips and stared at all the other flavors, trying to figure out which one she should add. Maybe she should just take one of each; it'd totally make her life easier. "Yeah? The one with all the different bottles, right? Bacardi, Jack Daniels, Smirnoff, Grey Goose… And the other ones…?"

Sakura nodded and grabbed a jumbo cheese-dip. "Well… I did something… Stupid."

Tenten turned her attention to her best-friend-sister-person-hi and raised an eyebrow. "Did you smash them all up? Oooh, you're so badass. He's totally dumping you now."

"…No! Stupid!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I kinda grabbed his bottle of Jack – without permission, mind you – and brushed my teeth with it."

It was quiet.

In Sakura's defense, rules are meant to be broken. Like, seriously – who the hell follows rules? Nerds… Okay, well… Still her defense statement.

It was still quiet.

"Sakura," Tenten said, a wide grin cracking her face in half, "you are an idiot. And I love you. How'd it taste?"

"Like shit."

Tenten burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, then.

Seriously, what the hell was Kesha-with-a-dollar-sign thinking when she woke up in the morning, feeling like P. Diddy and brushing her teeth with a bottle of Jack before she left for the night she wasn't coming back? If you ask Sakura, the Goddess (or demi-goddess, but that took too much time to say and such) of her group and their world was a bit fucked in the head. She was maybe, you know, manhandled a little _too_ much. Coz, like, legit, her preaches were kinda raaaandom.

Not that Sakura minded. Kesha-with-a-dollar-sign was totally awesome – not as awesome as her Mother Monster, but she was up there.

Kinda like leather boots.

And mood rings.

And Sasuke.

But Sasuke was a douche bag so she wasn't going to talk about him, right now. He sucked.

After Tenten's laughing fit, she composed herself and grabbed three more bags of chips. "I'm talking pedicure on our toes."

"Toes."

"Trying out all our clothes."

"Clothes."

Tenten opened her mouth to sing, but to her utter offended horror, Sakura interrupted her. Seriously, she called it sad when a girl couldn't even sing a song without getting interrupted; the nerve of some people. Ugh.

"Hey, Tenten?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can I be Sakura-with-a-dollar-sign?"

Tenten only stared at her shorter best-friend-sister-person-hi.

In the end, Sakura signed the receipt to their shopping as Sakura… With a dollar sign.

.

.

.

—**Dirty Talk**

"Don't grab them like that! Be gentle, it hurts, you know."

Hinata blinked and looked up from the coffee table she was moving into Ino's stair-closet.

"Well sor_ry_. I didn't know you didn't like it rough."

Hinata dropped the coffee table back to the ground and slapped her small hands to her mouth, moon-colored eyes wide in horror. Dear god, what was she ear-witnessing? Why was she ear-witnessing such things? On Christmas Eve! Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Karin! You're still being too rough. That's so going to show later."

"Oh, whatever! Rough is totally the way to go. I mean, seriously. It looks fine to me!"

Hinata's eyes widened all the more and there was a pretty heated blush on her cheeks. But she was not going to stand by this! This was… Was… Some sort of –ist! Kinda like Sasuke's fail at calling Kiba a mannist! Yeah! This was… Was… Friendist! Yeah! Totally friendist! She was going to fix this and she was going to fix this now!

She squared her small shoulders and marched right into the kitchen, a glare forming in her eyes. "You two—"

Karin was mixing a large bowl of salad… And Ino was standing in front of the stove…

Oh…

Hinata blinked. Ino blinked. Karin blinked.

"…Uhhh. I like your beard." Hinata twirled in the heels of her feet and scurried away.

.

.

.

—**Hinata's Voicemail**

"You need to save me. Like, you have no idea how much saving I need right now – like, I'm actually close to reverting back to middle school Hinata with the stuttering and the fidgeting and the everything ugly. Like, seriously. I need saving. I don't think you two understand. _I need saving_.

"I was _left alone_ with _Ino _and _Karin_. Do you have any idea how scarred I'm going to be? I don't think you do. I am going to be so scarred; people are going to think I'm suicidal. That's how scarred I'm going to be.

So, just hurry up and buy all the junk food and alcohol you need and come save me from this porn. Legit."

.

.

.

—**No Handlebars**

Tenten decided that Sakura was not allowed to be around Sasuke any longer. Legit.

He drove like a lunatic and Sakura seemed to have picked up on that habit. Which is why Tenten was holding on to the dashboard for dear life as Sakura sped through the city, tires burning the road, sharp turns – everything. And the music blasting out the speakers was not helping; actually, it was causing Tenten to go through a major panic attack in which her hazel eyes were as wide as saucers and her lips were parted and she was moaning in utter horror.

And she was _Tenten_! She didn't do panic attacks and saucer-eyes and moaning in utter horror.

Legit.

"Sa—kura! Hinata's not _dying_! She's just being exposed to bisexual tendencies – slow down!"

Tenten could only warp her moaning to screaming when Sakura threw her head back and cackled a laugh.

"Look, Tenten! I can drive a car with no steering wheel!"

_Oh, Santa, _Tenten moaned as she curled into herself, _what did I ever do to you? I want my damn dinosaur as repercussion. Legit._

.

.

.

—**Ice Breaker**

Ino skipped out of the kitchen, Karin a few steps behind her. The salad was ready and the rice was on its way to being done and… just about everything was _ready_ and it made Ino so Happy. Like, legit, the capital 'h' was totally needed. Because that is exactly how happy she is. It's such a big feeling; an un-capitalized 'h' just wouldn't have sufficed.

But anyway.

She skipped out of the kitchen just as Hinata was passing by. And so, as disasters went, the two clashed and being that Hinata was so small and Ino was so radiant with her alive-ness… well. Hinata kinda flew back and whatever she was cradling close to her chest kinda flew out of her arms and soared in the sky.

And Karin, an innocent bystander just watched everything happen with blank burgundy eyes and a blank face, save for the amused smirk on her lips as she said, "Fumble."

She watched as Hinata flew back in slow motion, as her arms extended to her sides and what she was holding suddenly decided to defy gravity and fly in the air; Hinata's moon-colored eyes grew wide, even as she landed on the cool floorboards on her bottom, elbows knocking on the hard surface for a second before her palms slapped the ground to sit herself up.

And she watched as Ino stumbled back, arms flailing around her as she tried to regain her balance before she fell to the ground, blue eyes blinking and mouth wide open.

…That's when they heard the shatter of glass as it hit a hard ground.

Two gasps were heard.

"You broke a crane," Karin drawled.

Ino, now stabled, looked down at the different sizes of shattered glass and blinked. And blinked some more.

Hinata bemoaned her existence and her butterfingers. "Oh, Ino, I'm so sorryyyy!"

"That was the glass crane my Daddy gave me as a going-away present." Ino stared and picked up the head of the crane. "I called it Mick Jagger because it looked like a Mick Jagger, don't you think?"

The two other girls were silent.

"And now it died. On Christmas Eve." Ino smacked her lips together and blinked. "_Thank god_. This motherfucker was the bane of my existence!"

Karin, the innocent bystander of the whole scene, remember, kind of blinked and decided that there were, in fact, no words to describe this. None at all.

.

.

.

—**Bad Romance**

"So I did something stupid," Tenten said, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the island-counter in Ino's kitchen. With Sakura's crazy driving, it was no surprise that they arrived so quickly.

Sakura, sitting next to her, looked at her with a raised brow. "Nothing like brushing your teeth with a bottle of Jack, right?"

At this, Tenten burst into a hysterical fit of laughter while Ino blinked, Hinata stared and Karin raised an eyebrow. Sakura and Tenten were the weirdest people they have ever met – and that was saying a lot, given that Hinata had epic stalker skills, Ino had a flailing problem and Karin's OCD-ness was worthy enough to drive people up the wall.

"No!" Tenten finally said, catching her breath. "I'm not you, Sakura-with-a-dollar-sign."

Here, Ino blinked again, Hinata continued to stare and Karin lifted her eyebrow once again.

No one will ever understand.

"What happened was that I think I just brushed off Neji's attempt of proposing."

It went quiet.

And no one talked for quite some time.

Tenten fingered her bangs and gave out an awkward cough. It so was not her fault, she amended to herself. Because, she was just as emotionally stupid and commitment phobic as they came and even if she would have said yes anyway, it was not her fault she was slow minded enough to let it go and leave as quickly as possible.

"What did you _do_," Karin hissed in question.

Tenten blinked.

"Well, we were at this restaurant and I was having fun eating the yummy breadsticks." Tenten gave a matter-of-fact nod, eyes closed. "And then the waiter came with our drinks."

There were chants of "Oh god" and "Tenten, you're an idiot" and a small, meek "Awww, how romantic!". Tenten pouted and scoffed; seriously, he should have so let her know what he was up to. Maybe then she wouldn't have freaked out. Maybe she should give him Christmas Sex or something. Har, har, she thought to herself.

"What happened then," Hinata asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, inky bangs mingling with her long lashes. "Oh god, someone is going to be brooding for weeks."

"Well, the waiter placed my sparkling juice in front of me and I stared at the ring—"

"Was it pretty?" Ino shrieked, clapping her hands in front of her chest. "Was it? A diamond? Maybe emeralds? You're more of an emerald girl, anyway."

Tenten sighed and blinked and hissed. "Yes, Ino, it was pretty. White gold with a diamond at the center and small emeralds surrounding it. I took very cautious looks at it, coz I was wondering if I had gotten drunk or something. But, anyway, I digress. The ring was in the sparkling juice. And I was like 'why is there a ring in my glass?' and then I blinked at it for another ten minutes and then I was like "Waiter! Wrong sparkling juice!'."

It went quiet, again.

And then Sakura burst into a fit of laughter that was worse than the one Tenten had had, previously. She ended up rolling off the island she was perched on, landing on her side; the pain was forgotten as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Tenten," Karin started.

Ino shook her head, "You are… Just…"

"You are not right in the head. You were dropped and we need to fix you," Hinata said, slowly.

Sakura sat up, eyes squinted, tears of laughter brimming her lashes and pink hair a mess. "No words. I adore you. But no words."

Tenten was highly offended. _Highly offended_.

.

.

.

—**Karin's Voicemail**

"We better have fucking fun. We better get so hammered, no one will know how to get us off the ground. We better laugh and shit like that because I know I did not just sign my death contract for nothing. Do you all have any idea how crazy my mother is – of course you do! Remember what happened that time we kind of woke up in that amusement park? EXACTLY.

"So you better be ready. I swear, Tenten you better go all out with buying booze. Sakura, don't get me started on you. Oh, and my brother's bemoaning right now – he wants you. Get a garter belt or something and surprise him; he'll love it. And then you guys can fuck like the bunny rabbits you are. NO, I AM NOT DISGUSTED BY TALKING LIKE THIS ABOUT HIM. HE'S JUST SASUKE. ITACHI IS DIFFERENT.

"Anyway. Yeah.

"Oh, and, like, Ino, I'm totally kissing you under every mistletoe there is in your house. Pucker up, sweet cheeks."

.

.

.

—**Check Yourself Before You Wreck Yourself**

Dear Uchiha,

I know you're coming back. You didn't take enough clothes and you don't like wearing Naruto's stuff. Anyway, I know you're coming back. No, I am not going to dinner with you.  
But do tell your mom I love her. And tell your dad I'll swing by with his gift. AND TELL YOUR BROTHER IF I CAN HOLLA FOR A DOLLA.  
Oh, and come home at exactly two in the morning.  
I'll be waiting behind the door with a machete.  
…Kidding.  
No, really come.  
Bai.

C'mon, Sakura was totally a softie and she was friends with Karin. And Karin was sex incarnate. It was bound to rub off on her – and the other girls, too. Yes, even Hinata, she so knew that girl was a vixen under all the innocence. Just shhh, don't tell any guy or they'll be lining up her house. And then Neji and Hiashi might get aneurisms.

She placed a maroon-red kiss on the paper, let it drop on the dresser where her boyfriend was sure to find it and walked out of the apartment and back towards Ino's. Heels clanking in her wake.

.

.

.

—**Exclamation Just For Emphasis**

Ino smeared glitter on her cheekbones and shimmered her lips with lipgloss; her hair was curled and wavy and pretty and she felt amazing as she flipped some of her hair back and walked out of her room. Hinata was already there, adding the finishing touches to the dinner they were going to share.

She grinned and threw herself onto the smaller girl and fawned, "Hinata, you're so cute! And small and adorable – I'd eat you right on up, if I could! Why are you so pretty? We should date."

Hinata was beet-read and stammering, blinking and just… Just…

"_Ino_!"

Ino laughed and grabbed her set of fancy plates, walking into her dining room and setting five of them on the table. Tonight would be beautiful and amazing and pretty and filled with glitter because she would be with her friends and just… "Hot and dangerous," she murmured.

They were hot and dangerous and if you wanted to roll with them, then roll with them coz they made the hipsters fall in love. Like, seriously.

They ran this city just like a club – flinging boys from side to side (in Tenten and Sakura's behalf, their boyfriends) and having fun with every breath they took.

And – oh god – she loved her pretty friends. She loved them a lot.

"Here," Hinata said, walking into the dining room. She handed Ino a glass of rum and coke on the rocks and grinned. "One for starters!"

Ino winked, "I love it when you get all sexy and vixen-y."

Hinata shook her head and giggled. "You aren't going on a tangent about beauty, life and glitter, are you?"

"Oh!" Ino twirled around, blond hair fanning around her like a cape. "Yes! You know I love to hear myself talk, I'll just say some more when the girls get here."

.

.

.

—**Tenten's Voicemail**

"Uh… Okay, I did something stupid… Again. Yeah, yeah, I know I always do one of those. Whatever. Its… Are you hags listening? I kinda drank some alcohol and therefore can't drive and I'm kinda stuck here unless, you know, someone picks me up. I could always call Neji to give me a lift but I don't want to do that coz then I'll come off as a bitch and even if I am such I don't want to emphasize it after what happened at the restaurant, you know?

"Oh, which reminds me. Sorry, Hinataaaa. Since, you know, he's your cousin and all but it's not my fault that I'm kind of a loser when it comes to these things…

"Do you suppose sex would fix it? Usually sex fixes everything… And alcohol…

"Oh! Alcohol and sex! Mhm. I think.

"Ugh, can someone just come and pick me up?"

.

.

.

—**Wanna Dance With No Pants On**

Once dinner and present exchange was over, Sakura found herself getting drunk in Ino's living room. She was slouched on the couch, legs extending as she arched her back and finished her shot in one go. She slapped her lips together and grinned sloppily. "My esteem's gonna be affected, if I keep it up like a love-sick crackhead."

Next to her, Karin patted her thigh and sighed. Seriously – even if she loved the idea of Sakura as her sister-in-law, she still had thoughts of the girl being broken in the head for dating her stupid brother. Sasuke kinda sucked. Kinda. "I know, I know. Boys suck."

"That's why you should all date me," Ino perked up, giving them a wink.

Tenten snorted, serving herself another set of shots. "You're not a guy, so what you have isn't hard to find. I don't think about it all the time. So back off."

"Oh right," Ino giggled behind a hand, the other one holding her glass of rum and coke, "you think of Neji's friend. Hm?"

Hinata promptly choked on her drink.

"Guys," Sakura dragged out, brow furrowed, "Its Christmas Eve – let's be happy and not talk about Neji's weenis or Ino's vagina. Let's… let's sing a Christmas song or something."

Karin promptly blinked and snorted. "Ew. Let's just continue to get shitfaced."

"I love you guys," Ino said, smiling, "and this is one of the best Christmas. Ever."

Hinata grinned and tapped her heart, "My heart – she flails."

"Okay, Let's admit it," Sakura stood up, pulling Karin up with her empty hand, "We need a group hug!"

"No group hug," Tenten moaned, digging herself deeper into the armchair, eyes scrunched up and closed. She felt herself being lifted by someone and pulled until she was half sitting on Ino's lap. She laughed and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder, pulling her closer. "Okay, fine. Hug. Let's hug!"

"And cheer," Ino added. "Coz its Christmas! Merry Christmas, bitches!"

.

.

.

—**Ino's Voicemail**

"Okay, last night was the best night of our lives, so far, until we do something just as epic. I'm sure Sakura ended up putting on a garter belt and got laid by Sasuke and they're all happy now – actually, I bet they're at the mall buying those godforsaken boots, right now. I mean, those two. Fighting. Always – for _nothing_. Isn't it cute? I adore them.

"Anyway, I digress. Seriously, every time I'm on the phone it has to happen. It's either that, or a dire need to go to the nail shop. It's like place a call, break a nail. Stupid nails.

"But anyway.

"Seriously. It was the best thing ever. Being there with you guys. Laughing at every little thing and placing chaste kisses on each other's lips when we landed under a mistletoe. It was fun and I love you guys. I mean, seriously screw the boyfriends – unless they have a pretty friend for Ino – and let's get drunk with a bottle of Bacardi.

"Like, really, I get so hungry when you guys say you love me. It makes me want to throw glitter in the air."


End file.
